Boosters of this type are known in the prior art, and an example of one is given in patent document DE-2,830,262.
The presented invention rests on the discovery that boosters with through-bolts, although displaying the advantage of exhibiting a very satisfactory overall rigidity for a relatively small casing thickness, also have the drawback of being able to transmit very high forces towards the driver in the event of an accidental frontal impact on the vehicle.